yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Vice Principal Luna
Vice Principal Luna Smith (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is the human counterpart of Princess Luna, the second founder of Canterlot High School, the wife of John Smith and the mother of Toby and Eclipse Smith. Relationships John Smith In the third season premiere of Power Rangers Harmony Force, When John Smith arrived from his world and meet Vice Principal Luna for the very first time. John compliments on Luna's looks and her responsibilities, She blushed a little. In Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure, ???. Princess Cindy After Cindy was born, Vice Principal Luna was very happy to see the newborn Alicorn princess. While Prince Casey Jr. and Princess Tillie went out for a date, Luna was very happy to help Mary Beth babysitting Cindy. Princess Yuna Ever since Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines first came to Fantasyland, Vice Principal Luna always show them around. While Yuna, Snowdrop and Isamu spends the week with VP Luna, Toby and Eclipse Smith, They do lots of fun stuff together. Toby Smith When Vice Principal Luna Smith gives birth to Toby Smith, she was very happy to have her own son. A year later, Luna gives birth to Eclipse, she became very proud mother of her own children. When Toby grows into a young boy, Luna showed him and Eclipse around Canterlot High, they were amazed. Even Luna tucked her children in their bunk beds, she always kiss them goodnight and turn on their night lights when needed. Eclipse Smith When Vice Principal Luna Smith gave birth to Eclipse, she was very happy to have her daughter. When Eclipse grows into a girl, Luna showed her children around Canterlot High, they were very amazed. But, Eclipse gets very bad luck like getting hit by a baseball, gets teeth broken, spilling salt and gets her books knocked, Luna went to a shoe store and she spotted a pair of silver high heeled shoes. When Luna returns home, she place the silver heels onto Eclipse's feet and they fit perfectly. Eclipse thanks her mother for her new shoes and smiles too. Even Luna tucked her children in their bunk beds, she always kiss them goodnight and turn on their night lights when needed. Trivia *Vice Principal Luna will meet Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, and Dipper and Mabel Pines in Fantasyland Rescue. *Vice Principal Luna along with Principal Celestia are legal guardians to Snowdrop. *Vice Principal Luna also has the fear of the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher and the Tantabus when she tensed. *Vice Principal Luna will be John Smith's love interest in the third season premiere of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Human Counterparts Category:Counterparts Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Humans Category:Mentors Category:Mentors of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Vice Principals Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interests Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers